Just One
by xjustsilverx
Summary: eh, crappy title. Trowa and Quatre have a bad night and seek comfort. less cheesey than it sounds. 3x4 shounen ai //was it safe to stake your world on one desperate angel?//


A/N--Ack! And I promised myself I wouldn't do it again; oh well, here's another sweet sappy 3x4 fic. I didn't mean to do it again, I swear, one idea turned into two and then I couldn't find any good 3x4 fics and so I wrote my own and...now I have five. Oh well, enjoy! Hopefully I'll finally get some non-romance stuff up soon.  
Kuro - But I have another idea!  
Shiro - No! Back! Back!  
Kokuei -- *sweatdrop* Stupid muses aren't good for anything...*grumbles*  
Kuro & Shiro - Hey!  
Kokuei - The story please, the story...  
Kuro & Shiro - Hai, hai *bring in disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer--I don't own Quatre, Trowa, Gundam Wing, or the English language. Hell, I'm not even sure I own my own soul anymore...I think Duo took it...Damn it Duo, just because you're Shinigami doesn't mean you can steal peoples souls, do you hear me???  
  
Warnings--Oh, just the usual: fluff; sap; yaoi/shounen ai 3x4  
  
  
  
He never thought that just one person would be enough to fill one's life. It just didn't work that way; it took friends, family, a lover...a multitude of people to fill the empty spaces in one's heart. But it didn't. Just one person could give him everything.   
  
Trowa Barton sighed and rolled over onto his side; the wall looking little different in the darkness from the ceiling he had previously been staring at. His thoughts unsettled him, was it safe to stake the world on one desperate angel?  
  
Despite his unsurety he smiled at the thought of his angel, but an internal smile rather than an open one. He loved the little blond boy more than--more than words--more than thought--more than he had thought it possible to love someone. More than he, perhaps, deserved to love. Loved him in a way that seemed to burn dangerously inside of him.  
  
How does one express love without cheapening it?  
  
While Trowa tossed in his thoughts, another boy was hesitating in the hallway. Quatre Winner couldn't sleep; the stress that had been getting to him lately and the noises of his sleepless koi had kept him awake. He raised a hand to knock, but stopped, what if Trowa really was asleep?  
  
Inside the room Trowa heard the door creak open and a voice whispered his name. "Trowa?"  
  
He rolled over and blinked at the light that came from the open door. "Quatre?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I--I heard noises," Quatre explained quickly from the doorway, "and figured you were awake..."  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"It's not late, it's only--" Quatre glanced at the glowing alarm clock on Trowa's dresser, which blinked "2:11" back at him. " I guess it is late," he said, laughing softly.  
  
"Did you want something?" Trowa asked softly, propping himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Yes. I mean no. Uh, just to say...goodnight, I guess," the blond boy said. He turned to leave, the light from the hall forming a glow around him and accenting his angelic appearance.  
  
"Quatre, did you...want to come in?" Trowa asked, knowing only that he didn't want Quatre to leave, even if only until morning. The blond boy turned around again and gave him a questioning look. "Just...to talk or anything."  
  
"If you don't mind..." Quatre said, not wanting to keep Trowa from sleeping.  
  
"Quatre, I'll never mind having you around," Trowa assured him.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre seemed to give those two words an entirely new meaning and he finally entered the room, closing the door behind him and enveloping the two of them in darkness. Trowa felt the weight on the bed as Quatre sat down.  
  
"Did you want to talk?"  
  
"No. I just...wanted to be with you," Quatre said, smiling a bit sadly. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Trowa could make out the taunt figure of his koi perched on the edge of the bed and sensed a strange distress in the small boy.  
  
"Lie down," he commanded gently.  
  
"Trowa...?"  
  
"I not going to do anything, lie down," Trowa reassured him. Quatre lay down next to the green-eyed boy and Trowa began to massage his back.  
  
"You're too tense; you're upset about something," Trowa accused. Quatre didn't answer. Trowa slipped his hands up the back of Quatre's shirt, and felt the shiver that ran up the blond boy's spine. "Relax."  
  
Trowa felt guilty as Quatre continued to lie there in silence, his breathing too irregular for sleep. "I've told you I love you," he whispered softly and uncertainly.  
  
"Yes," Quatre assured him.  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre turned and buried his face in Trowa's bare chest, clinging to the taller boy. Trowa stroked his hair like a child's.  
  
"You're not crying?"  
  
"No," Quatre whispered, his lips brushing the taller boy's skin.  
  
Trowa kissed Quatre's face; afraid he'd taste salt despite the boy's words. "Good. I really do love you, my angel." Trowa continued kissing different parts of his lover's face, desperately hoping for a reaction.  
  
"And I love you. I--love you...so much..." Quatre relaxed in Trowa's arms, and he began returning the brown-haired boy's kisses.  
  
"I'm glad...that you feel...the same way I do," Trowa told him, sharing a rare smile with the darkness in between the caresses of his koi's lips.  
  
Just one person can fill one's life, just one night can heal love's wounds, and the world will still be there when you wake but you will not be alone.  
  
Trowa fell asleep with his lover's perfect head resting on his chest and two perfect tears still in his eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N--*mutters* Ok, maybe I should have ended it two paragraph earlier, but too frickin' bad. *sigh* Ok, please ignore the grumpy authoress and review (please)(pleeaase). 


End file.
